A Matter of Blood
by TimeForced
Summary: Zuko has been declared a traitor and the Avatar has yet to be discovered. His uncle knows of only one safe place for his nephew, though he has a few doubts. Of course, not everything is quite that simple, but Youkai Academy may be just the place Zuko needs to finish his journey of self-discovery.
1. Where should I go?

_I hate you uncle_.

Staring out of the window from his seat in the...'bus'...at the featureless darkness of the endless tunnel, Zuko mulled over his problems in an attempt to find a solution.

_Although I really should find out how this bus works. If, NO!, __**when**__ I become Fire Lord, I should take this bus and duplicate it for the army. If we had transports like this we could outmaneuver the Earth Kingdom without the same sacrifices._

Zuko's hair had grown long since he had cut off his ceremonial topknot. The months of living as a traitor of the Fire Nation and refugee had forced him to forgo his royal habits and mannerisms, reducing his sitting posture to a slouch and his superior gaze to mere pride and confidence.

_I must admit, once I became used to it, this manner of sitting turned out to be far more comfortable._

A small grimace twisted his face, _But every time I sit, I am reminded of my status as an exile and a traitor. How ironic that I finally get the chance to return home, only for it to be as a criminal, instead of as the Crown Prince. The world certainly does have a twisted sense of humor when it comes to me._

With a shake of his head, Zuko broke from his train of thought, refusing to accept self-pity or continue the brooding unworthy of Fire Nation royalty, _Not that anyone cares, of course._

Another small shake of the head, _I am better than this. I don't need hope, I don't need luck; I'll make my own and earn my rightful place in the Fire Nation, no matter the political scheming of that dishonorable bastard Zhao. All I have to do is find the Avatar, wherever that coward is, and I can gain father's approval and my throne._

Turning from the black surroundings, which he was sure gave rise to his darker mood, he examined the empty seats around him. This bus reminded him of tales he had heard as a child, tales of when Uncle was General Iroh, the Dragon of the West, and the man laying siege to Ba Sing Se, back when Iroh was a man who sent letters to his niece and nephew regarding the magnificent Earth Kingdom capital and its trains.

The fact that this vehicle came closer to the tanks and land trains of his own Fire Nation yet provided superior capabilities to the Earth Kingdom equivalent only enhanced both his pride in his home and his hurt, whispered from the depths of his mind, that he might never see the land of his birth as anything more than a prisoner, let alone an heir to the throne.

Uncle Iroh had arranged for him to come to this school, this 'Youkai Academy' that had avoided detection by the Fire Nation for the past century, so that he could hide from his increasingly persistent sister. Zuko was hesitant to leave his uncle, the closest thing to a true father he had, alone against the world after they had just reunited and after Zuko had finally gotten over his stupidity.

But the old man had continued spouting off about tea and 'proper educations' until Zuko had relented with a roar of frustration. Whenever Zuko asked about his uncle's plans, the old man only gave a mysterious smile and said, "I have many friends who will hide me, but you need a stable place so that you may find yourself."

Zuko had proceeded to remind Iroh of all the 'old friends' who had hunted the two constantly and despite his more respectful attitude he still saw no need for "finding himself" when it would separate the two again.

Constantly distracting the boy with wise remarks and a refusal to answer questions, Iroh had led Zuko to a small Earth Kingdom village and a strange, metal vehicle with many glass windows. Before Zuko figured out what was going on, Iroh had shoved him through the door and waved goodbye, all while smiling happily at the anger and betrayal on Zuko's face.

And now here he was: riding in some strange vehicle under a mountain, a situation that in no way reassured Zuko. If it weren't for his implicit trust in his Uncle looking out for him, he would have blasted his way out an hour ago.

As it were, he had threatened the driver a few times to find out where he was going but only gotten a few creepy leers and glowing eyes from a shadowed face as a reply. Resigned to spend a year at school, he cursed lost time.

Iroh had reassured him that people he knew would look for rumors of the Avatar's return, but Zuko honestly didn't believe that after 100 years of succesfully hiding from the entirety of the Fire Nation military that a few old geezers with a love for tea would catch wind of the ancient bender.

But without a ship and closely followed by his sister, Zuko had little choice but to hide for the time being. He could use this year to train himself, to get stronger, faster, smarter, and better.

"Good. So long as I am going somewhere and have a purpose." _I won't be able to dwell on the past._

His brief thought went unspoken, and unacknowledged.

The light in the bus slowly started to brighten, a pinprick of light in the distance coming into focus. Zuko broke from his musings to observe the upcoming surroundings, only for the bus driver to turn around and smile at him, eyes glowing extra bright, **"He he he he, you had best prepare yourself now...when we come out of this looooong tunnel, we'll be right in front of the school. Youkai Academy is a veeerrry horrifying school."**

Zuko looked at the man and scoffed, unable to resist displaying his contempt for the overdramatic display, "I'm pretty sure I've seen worse before." _My sister is ten times scarier than anything I could find at a school, or anywhere else for that matter._

Ignoring the memories of his sister's attempts to drag him home, Zuko stood as the bus came to a halt.

Walking down the stairs, he observed the location of the school and had one immediate thought, _Where the hell is this._

The trees, the stormy sky, the dark green cliffs and seas, the random headstones scattered about; nothing seemed to fit anywhere in the Earth Kingdom. _Just how far did that tunnel take us?_

After one more glance for anything he might have missed, which included the top of some sort of building in the far distance, Zuko let a sigh escape his closed off expression, "Too bad I can't return home."

A cry, a scream really, from behind him had Zuko whirling around, though his preoccupation and the bag he was carrying prevented him from moving out of the way as a bike, one considerably more streamlined than the clunky novelty toys from the Fire Nation, ran right over him.

His head smacked onto a rock, opening a gash that slowly gummed up his hair. Dazed, he tried to sit up and found himself restricted by a small body. Blinking slowly, his vision came into focus and he found himself face to face with a groaning, pink haired girl.

"Owww...I'm sorry. I got dizzy from my anemia. A...are you okay?" The girl looked up at him and Zuko was forcibly reminded of Ty Lee by the rounded face, innocent and questioning eyes, and bright pink hair. There was one big difference though: this girl stunned Zuko with her almost unnatural beauty, rather than a few well-placed jabs to block his chi.

A startled exclamation of, "Oh no! Blood!" brought Zuko back to himself. Finally noticing the sharp pain in his head, he reached up to probe the damage and find out how hurt he might be only for the girl to suddenly invade his personal space holding a handkerchief.

Yep, she and Ty Lee would be immediate best friends.

Before he could push her away, she swayed and fell into him, "Oh...the scent of...blood. I...I can't...I lose control when I smell blood."

Zuko stiffened at the close contact and the forcible reminder of his bloodthirsty sister, _How the hell could a girl who looks like that be as bad as my sister?_

Except that she had fallen against him, not started throwing fireballs at him.

She looked up at him, drawing slowly closer, and Zuko was at a loss as she continued talking in a soft voice, "I'm sorry but...it's just cuz'...I'm a vampire." And she bit into his neck.

The pain pushed him into battle mode, and he pushed her up and away, rolling backwards and jumping into a fighting stance, prepared to draw his dual dao from their sheathe at his side, "What the hell was that!" he roared.

He silently cursed himself for stupidity, _I should know better than to let my guard down around a girl, no matter how pretty. Azula and her friends have taught me that much._

She immediately looked sad, "I'm sorry, I'm Moka Akashiya. Although I look like this, I'm a vampire."

Zuko regarded her suspiciously as he tried to figure out what the hell he had just run headlong into. _A vampire? I remember hearing old legends about blood suckers and strange, uncrossed bats._

He hesitantly reached up to touch the two puncture wounds on his neck, wiping some of the leaking blood off while keeping both eyes securely fixed on the girl who had bitten him. _Poison? That would probably kill her too though. So not an assassination plot...yet._

He decided to confirm the legends, "So...as a vampire you drink blood?"

She jumped and became excited, "Yes. Thank you so much for the treat! Your blood is so yummy."

Zuko almost immediately facepalmed, but years of dealing with his uncle kept him still, though he lost focus. _ Great. She's as 'bloodthirsty' as my sister and acts just like Ty Lee. Next thing you know she'll start throwing knives and begin muttering about how boring everything is._

The thought about Mai caused a twinge of sadness to pass through him but he pushed everything aside to pay attention on the situation at hand.

Reluctantly, he followed her down the path to the building that he had seen earlier. She chattered on about various things, until she asked him a rather pointed question, to him at least. "Er...um...so do you hate vampires?"

She looked a bit like a kicked puppy as she said that, and Zuko, never really spending much time with girls his age who weren't attempting to trick or kill him in some way, felt immediately unsure of what to say or do to get rid of the expression that he knew shouldn't be on the girls face.

"Oh...um...no I don't really know anything about vampires. So...uuuhh...I can't say that I hate vampires."

That seemed to be enough for her, because she brightened up and resumed speaking animatedly, "That's great! Then if you're okay with me, please be my friend. I was feeling lonely since I don't know anyone here."

Zuko would have been struck by the radiant smile but his knee-jerk reaction to any situation that he deemed time wasting came to the fore. With more force than necessary he said, "No!"

Her face fell and Zuko felt something that didn't really strike him often, guilt for something he said. He usually didn't care how what he said affected others, but maybe her similarity to Ty Lee, another irrepressible girl that had honestly been as nice to him as circumstances would allow, had him backtrack quickly.

"I'm...I'm sorry. That came out wrong. I just came here for the year to work and I don't really have time for..." Her face, which had risen slightly at his words, again began to fall into a sad frown and he completely lost track of what he said next, "I guess we could be friends. Um...I'm Zuko by the way."

Her shout of happiness and hug caught Zuko by surprise as he attempted to comprehend the sentence that just came out of his mouth.

* * *

The class itself was rather bland, the teacher an excitable woman with a strange hairdo resembling cat's ears. It wasn't until she mentioned that "Youkai Academy is a school built for monsters to attend!" that Zuko snapped to attention.

His hard mask dropped along with his mouth as she elaborated, "The world has long been under the control of the humans, and for our continued survival monsters have taken to peacefully coexisting with humanity. At this academy you will be studying 'How to live among humans.'"

Reassembling his indifferent expression, Zuko thought through everything he had just figured out. _Okay, so I met a vampire, who sucked my blood. Unless that was a lie. And here I learn that this whole school is a place for monsters to blend in with humans, unless that is also a lie._

His frantic thoughts were broken by a student speaking up one seat ahead and to the right of his, "Hey teacher, would it not be better for us to eat up those puny humans, and in the case of beautiful girls, to molest them.

To be entirely honest, Zuko was never quite sure when he stood up or why, though he certainly agreed with the actions as he spoke up, "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you some dishonorable coward who would force a girl? You disgust me, and if I ever hear about you causing trouble for a girl I'll teach you a permanent lesson."

The boy turned around to glare at Zuko, who glared right back, but the teacher pretended that nothing was going on in the hopes that nothing would go on. "Since this academy is within a secret sacred world, humans who know of it's existence will be put to death or something."

Zuko was so intent on staring down the brown haired punk that when he heard the announcement he merely turned his glare onto the teacher, forgetting to switch to the appropriate facial expression of dumbfounded incredulity.

_Uncle sent me to an academy where they would kill me if they discover my identity? How is this any different from the rest of the world? And how did he know of this place?_

The sheer number of sucker punches he had taken recently let him breeze over the fact that his life was now in danger, but that didn't keep him from cursing out his uncle with every word he'd picked up from his crew and the ports they had stopped at.

A minute or so later, while the punk continued to glare at him, a voice that Zuko recognized came from the open door, "Sorry I'm late. After the entrance ceremony I kinda got lost in the school."

Moka walked into the classroom to the general awe of the boys and universal envy of the girls as the, frankly ridiculous, shouted exclamations of joy deafened Zuko.

Rubbing his ears, Zuko was startled when Moka noticed him with a loud, "It's Zuko!" and hugged him. She ended up sitting next to him all class while he zoned out and tried to think through his situation. He was leaning towards staying at the academy rather than facing his sister in a hostile Earth Kingdom. Most of the boys in the class did their best to intimidate the boy sitting next to their newfound idol.

Not paying attention as he was, Zuko blankly got up at the bell and found himself getting dragged down the hall by Moka. Surprised by her strength, and unable to resist her infectious happiness, Zuko just went with the flow until Moka was brought to a screeching halt.

Standing in the center of the large hall was the punk who'd spent the class splitting his time between glaring at Zuko and leering at Moka.

"Hmmm, aren't you the pretty one. You are called Moka Akashiya, are you not? I'm your classmate Saizou Komiya. Nice to meet you!" From there, Saizou attempted to grab hold of Zuko by the collar, only to find his hand halted by Zuko's. The two teens paused to stare each other down, though Saizou continued talking.

"By the way, why is a beautiful lady like yourself associating with a guy like this?" The strength behind the hand reaching for Zuko increased, again surprising the firebender, who was forced to take a step back to keep from getting snagged.

As Saizou sneered in triumph, Moka, flustered, grabbed ahold of Zuko's other hand and ran off with him again, "I'm sorry. I'm having fun with Zuko now."

Moka stopped running in an alcove under the stairs, while Zuko regarded her quietly, though a little resentfully. _I could have taken that guy._

Leaning forwards a bit, Moka spoke, "That was surprising wasn't it, I got a little scared. Are you okay Zuko?"

Now visibly annoyed, Zuko did his best to keep his tone normal, "Of course I'm fine. Why?"

Moka shrank back a little and haltingly replied, "Oh. I..I was just worried is all."

Wind taken out of his sails at the sad expression and temper fizzling out, Zuko sighed, "Moka...why are you so friendly to someone like me? I have a terrible temper and I'm not exactly an open sort of guy."

Moka interrupted him with an uncharacteristic amount of force, "Dont say that! To me you're not mean or anything Zuko!"

Taken aback by the strength of her statement, and distracted by an unfamiliar warmth in his chest, the teen could only reply with an intelligent, "Huh?"

Outburst over, the beautiful girl became hesitant again, "Be...besides...We're on bloodsucking terms."

As Moka squirmed happily, hands on her cheeks and a blissful smile on her face, Zuko could no longer resist the urge and facepalmed, _If you could combine the traits of half the people I know, you'd get Moka._

She again invaded his personal space, leaning forward to place a finger in front of his face, "Be proud of yourself! You have grade A blood Zuko! It's way better than any of the blood packs that I've drank before. It's full-bodied, carries a sensation of heat edged by cold, has a perfect mineral balance, and even tastes a little spicy!"

Wondering how exactly his blood became spicy, Zuko threw up his hands in exasperation, "What am I, food?"

No longer quite so enthusiastic, she answered, "Well...actually you know. Th...that was my first time, Zuko."

"What?" asked Zuko.

Moka smiled again, distracting Zuko, "You're the first person whose body I have ever fed from Zuko. That feeling...I'll never forget it."

Again the strange warmth appeared, accompanied by a wry thought, _Well if that isn't a dysfuctional relationship I don't know what is. Wait, yes I do. My family. Brilliant._

And then Moka shoved him into the wall so hard the wood cracked. One hand covered her face shyly, "Oh...I'm so embarrassed."

* * *

The two spent the rest of the day exploring the academy, though Zuko accompanied more to keep Moka happy than anything. That and it felt strangely right to just listen to her talk so excitedly about the strange things found all over the school grounds.

He kept up his surly demeanor, but something about the way she had defended him from his own opinion kept the moody teenager interested the entire day. Just under the surface he was glad to have met a person who seemed to just like him, instead of hating or using him.

They returned to the school dorms as the sky got darker, though that wasn't really much of a difference, and Zuko found himself rather nonplussed by the bare trees, haphazard arrangement of buildings, and armies of crows.

Moka, on the other hand, had a comment, as she did about most things, "So cool. This building is so full of character and dignity."

Zuko snorted, "I don't even want to ask." He grew pensive as he looked back from the dorms to regard Moka before gazing wistfully at the horizon, "I wish I could show you where I grew up. Those buildings were truly majestic."

Moka returned the pensive look as Zuko started for the entrance to the boys dorm.

* * *

The next morning, Zuko had a formal resignation letter prepared, though he was reluctant to actually make use of it, not to mention that he had no real reason as of yet to leave. He had no idea of the capabilities of the monsters but they were disorganized students, meaning that they were far less of a threat than the Fire Nation military, the Earth Kingdom army, or Azula's head-hunting team, let alone all three factions combined.

As he walked down the path from the dorms to the school buildings, he heard a loud, arrogant voice from his right, "Hey, wait up loverboy."

Turning to the voice, the prince found himself looking slightly up into the face of Saizou, who maintained a superior yet angry expression on his face.

Refusing to be intimidated, though mindful of the strength displayed yesterday, Zuko stared him straight in the eyes, knowing that his scar unsettled most people. Saizou, however, seemed too puffed up in his own impressiveness to care, and started talking again, "It looks like you had a lot of fun with Moka Akashiya yesterday."

With surprising speed, he caught Zuko, who was not expecting much more than a staring contest, and slammed him into a nearby wall.

"And you're gonna pay for it today! What is your true form, huh?"

Zuko kept his face impassive, though he reached up and slapped Saizou's hand aside before the monster could react, and coolly replied, "I'm a vampire."

Saizou's eyes flashed, and he punched the wall next to Zuko's head, breaking a large hole in the wall and causing the rest of the stone to tumble to the ground.

Without flinching, the firebender watched as Saizou worked himself into a frenzy at the failed attempts to push Zuko around, "Vampire you say? Vampires are immortal, powerful monsters. It's even said that they're the best at using youki."

"Are you such a vampire!? Don't lie to me!" he roared, his hand growing several times larger.

Zuko continued to meet the enraged gaze of Saizou, until a flash of uncertainty passed through and the teenaged monster walked away, "Anyway, don't ever go near Moka again! If you even talk to her you're a dead man."

* * *

The dead trees whistled in the stormy winds as the clouds swirled overhead. Zuko slipped through the forest, old habits lending his feet stealth.

Holding onto the few belongings that he had left, the banished prince attempted to come to a decision. As it were, he had already signed the resignation letter and was half way to the bus that would take him back to the human world.

He really wanted to think through his decision like his Uncle had been telling him to, but the inevitable conclusion was that he stood a better chance in the Earth Kingdom than here at Youkai Academy.

Saizou had an incredible amount of physical strength, and that was apparently while still in human form. If monster's were capable of that, add in that it was only a matter of time until Zuko was found out, and it was not a question of if he would find himself on the receiving end of deadly strong attacks, it was when. He had a far easier time blending into the refugees inundating the Earth Kingdom cities than he would here among the monsters.

But the further he got from the school, the more he wanted to turn around.

For one, his uncle would have trouble finding him if he left. That included the fact that his uncle sent him to this school for some reason, and Zuko knew his Uncle, for all his faults, was a brilliant man.

Secondly, he kind of liked the idea of just going to an academy for a year. Monsters or not, at least some were reasonable and nice. Why live the life of a desperate man fleeing war with an impossible quest to fulfill when a relatively comfortable life as a student awaited. He could make friends, act his age, and finally go to school with "regular" kids.

The problem was that he had a job to do. He had to find and capture the Avatar, no matter what. He had long since abandoned comfort and fleeting happiness in search of his honor, his home, and his inheritance.

To give up the search now, even knowing that his uncle had spies listening for the Avatar, hit upon his pride and independence. Then again, the encounter with Saizou demanded that he stay at the school; just to prove to the bastard that no snot-nosed little hot head could scare off Prince Zuko.

The only thing that he knew for sure, was that some part of him wanted to stay at the school.

Again immersed in his thoughts, Zuko didn't notice Moka approaching him until she gave her customary enthusiastic greeting and hug, "Morning! If we don't hurry we're gonna be late."

Surprised more by the sheer amount of time that he had been spending in thought recently than by the girl's hug, Zuko turned to her with a rather solemn expression. "I'm sorry Moka, but I'm going to be headed back to the human world. This school just isn't for me."

Bright green eyes widened at the mention of the human world and she spoke with particular vehemence, "No way! You can't go off to the human world! I hate those humans. You have to stay here at this school!"

Her voice softened when Zuko didn't respond and she elaborated, "You know I...I went to a human school for years. I was so isolated...no one believed that I was a vampire and I started to think I was weird. I started to think that I was different from everyone, and that maybe...maybe it would be better if I just disappeared. It was tough..."

"But...you said it was alright even though you found out that I'm a vampire and so...this has been the first time in my life that I haven't felt alone!" She smiled warmly at him, but Zuko had never been a very tactful speaker.

She tried to continue and Zuko cut her off, "And what if I was one of those humans? Would you hate me too? Would you be willing to be a friend with me despite that?"

Moka froze, "No way...there's just no possible way for a human to be here." She recoiled slightly as she met his eyes, and Zuko felt an inexplicable hurt, one that he knew all too well even if the origin eluded him. It was shame, shame and disappointment at the knowledge that someone had rejected him.

But she wasn't his father, and he refused to let anything sway him, "Moka, I have a destiny to fulfill. I have no choice if I ever want to go back home, and staying here would be a waste of time and effort. Not to mention that you don't even want me here."

He turned to go, but, pink hair swirling, Moka reached out to stop him, "Wait! Really Zuko…!"

But he spun and his eyes blazed, anger at her trying to stop him and at the pain that, deep down, he knew she caused, raising his voice, "Let go! You hate humans right!? Oh and excuse me for having so much more to worry about than whether or not I will pass the next test or make a new friend."

With a jerk of his shoulder he stalked down the path, steps stiff and quick.

* * *

Zuko once more stood upon the cliff tops where the bus had dropped him off. Honestly he was becoming alarmed at his recent tendency to think about things, yet also pleased for he knew Uncle would be proud.

_I have a mission to complete. I have to capture the Avatar for the Fire Nation and to regain my honor and home. But...is this right...to just run from something like this? Am I choosing to pursue my goal or shy away from Uncle's advice because of a few snags._

_Am I just afraid that I could never get along with a normal girl?_

The bus pulled up and Zuko made to step in, but he paused as the bus driver addressed him, **"Hehe...so you're running away after all."** Zuko bristled.

**"Somehow I had the feeling you would...that is fine sonny boy. If you have another purpose and no regrets you may come aboard."**

* * *

Moka wandered through the forest, idly kicking a stone. "No way...no. Even though I had finally made a friend."

Tears leaked from her eyes like clear pearls despite her best efforts to hold them back, "Even though it was the first time in my life that I thought I had a friend."

A hand wrapped around her wrist and yanked her backwards, an eager and almost mocking voice drawing her eyes, "Hey! Why is it that you are so alone?"

"Saizou!" Moka exclaimed.

Licking his lips, Saizou leaned in slightly, "You shouldn't be lonely Moka Akashiya, when you could be with a man like me."

Without a pause to let her respond, the teen threw Moka to the ground and whipped off his jacket, "Mwahahah...I am serious. Your beauty is incomparable to those puny human girls that I have forced! I want you Moka Akashiya!"

Saizou began to warp, his body hissing and growing through his clothes as deep laughter came from his mouth, "Ohhh...I can't stop myself when I feel like this. My body just starts to ache. When I come to this point, there is no stopping me...I just can't stay in human form any longer!"

Moka stood rooted to the ground, unable to move from shock, "N...no. Someone help."

Now barking out insane laughter, Saizou strode forward, "**Hahaha! I'm going to enjoy this little violation of the school rules**."

Out of the cluttered forest nearby, a fireball roared straight at Saizou, causing him to reflexively duck away and stop pacing forward.

Zuko strode up to stand next to Moka, trusting to curiosity and incompetence to keep Saizou from taking the initiative.

Without glancing to the side, he said his piece, "Moka...I decided that I was going to stick out the year. Just because I would be safer in the human world doesn't mean my Uncle was wrong to send me here. To be honest, I'm just not one to leave any challenge alone. And I do want to be your friend, vampire or not."

By now Saizou had grown angry enough to break into the conversation, "**I believe I warned you not to come near Moka again.**"

Rattled by the sheer size of Saizou, but bulling through the fear and turning it to determination and anger, Zuko came up with a quick plan, a phantom voice of Iroh echoing approval in his head, "And I thought I told you that I would teach you a permanent lesson if you ever caused trouble for a girl again you pathetic bastard."

Unfortunately, Zuko had judged Saizou incorrectly. The monster's speed far exceeded what his size implied, and before Zuko could do more than pull back a massive fist had swatted him through a large gravestone.

Saizou laughed heartily while Moka ran over, "**What's wrong, wannabe vampire? Did you not think a rogue monster like myself would challenge a so-called vampire? After all, no vampire can throw fire. YOU'RE TO WEAK SCUM.**"

"H...How horrible! Even though you came back for me, this happened." Moka brought Zuko's head up, though his eyes were closed tightly in pain.

Tears gathered in her eyes again, "I'm sorry...after all, humans and monsters are very different, aren't they? Because I'm a vampire, I suck the blood of humans and just end up causing harm...The truth is that the whole time...I just wanted to make a friend, human or otherwise. But I guess it's impossible, since I'd surely do nothing but hurt you as well, Zuko."

Zuko uttered a small, pained chuckle and grasped Moka's shoulder to lever himself up, _Broken left arm, a few cracked ribs, and lots of bruising. Sounds like every other damn day._

He pushed into a standing position while Saizou quieted down at the obvious defiance. Moka broke out in disbelief, "But you can't fight right now! You're hurt! And you're just…"

Zuko looked down at her briefly, eyes flaring gold with a combination of pain and adrenaline, "Moka. I am a worthless man with no home and no honor. You shouldn't cry over someone like me."

_What the hell did I just say?_

Stepping into a loose stance, one altered by the fact that his left arm was pressed firmly into his chest, Zuko faced Saizou again, "So. Was that it? Are you ready to get burned to hell you arrogant peasant?"

Saizou snarled, "**What the hell are you blabbing about! DIE SCUM!**"

The large muscled form charged forward, closing in on Zuko. Without batting an eye, Zuko spun his leg up and around to unleash a devastating arc of fire to redirect Saizou away from Moka. With a roar, Saizou took the blow and slammed to the side.

Well trained and battle hardened, the firebender sprung at the opening and unleashed a flurry of kicks and backhands that rained flame on the monster. Unfortunately, injured as he was, none of the attacks had the necessary force to do more than shove the slab of muscle around.

Forced off balance, Saizou nevertheless weathered the barrage. Zuko attempted to slide around the hulking ogre and knock him down, but what Saizou lacked in experience and skill he made up for in cunning. With a yell of rage, he ripped up a gravestone and hurled it at Zuko, who had to leap out of the way lest the speeding rock kill him.

Roaring in anger and pain, Saizou moved in for the kill and the two soon engaged in a flurry of close and mid-range combat. Zuko did his best to stay out of the supernaturally fast youkai's reach and gain distance, but Saizou kept closing, brushing off flame and surprisingly powerful kicks and punches.

_Goddamit! It feels like I'm kicking iron! Even using chi I can't get enough strength to do more than superficial damage without using firebending, and that only burns into that ridiculously tough skin, it has no stopping power if I can't move freely._

The clearing quickly became a flaming ruin as Zuko used every bit of grace and precision he possessed as the Blue Spirit to avoid the grasping hands and took advantage of countless days spent drilling katas to unleash punishing flames. Fireballs, daggers, even small firewhips lashed out at Saizou, but the youkai weathered the assault and pursued Zuko everywhere he went.

The outcome, was inevitable, no matter how stubborn Zuko was. Without the use of one arm, hindered by pain every time he took a breath for an attack or dodge, and unable to outlast the tough and indomitable ogre, Zuko took a crushing punch that finally broke some of his ribs and slammed him into a tree near Moka. Saizou laughed in triumph at finally catching the elusive prey that had ravaged his body with fire, and Moka was able to approach her friend.

Tears that had been stemmed in awe at watching a human fight a powerful monster on even footing, renewed at the terrible state of Zuko. Blood stained his torn shirt and his left arm bent in an unnatural place. The right side of his face was splotchy from where he'd hit the tree, but he continued to breath.

Moka leaned in to hug him but a hand reached up to press against her chest, and clouded golden eyes regained their sharpness, "No. Get out of here Moka."

She tearfully shook her head but Zuko forestalled any protest by leaning forward to get up again. That turned out to be a bad idea as a pulse of pain ripped through his chest and he coughed up blood. Falling forward, Zuko hit the ground hard and slowly succumbed to the darkness.

When Zuko had made to stand for a second time, he had gripped with his right arm. It just so happened that what he pulled on was the rosario that hung from a chain about Moka's neck.

Earlier, the two had discussed how the rosario sealed Moka's true form, and now the coincidence saved them both. His fall yanked the cross away from the chain, and Moka gasped as forgotten youki flooded her body.

Saizou paused from his advance to put down the annoying fly that had somehow managed to hurt him despite being pathetically weak. An overwhelming and terrifying power flooded the clearing and the pink haired Moka Akashiya began to stand up; still facing Zuko as her hair bled silver and fell to the side of her face, hiding her countenance from view.

In fear, Saizou took a step back and the girl's eyes snapped up to meet his. Except that these weren't the green eyes of Moka Akashiya. These were blood red and radiated power and contempt.

The awakened vampire stood tall and crossed her arms, "What's wrong, rogue one? You...want me right? Just try and take me by force." Mocking eyes and a sarcastic voice echoed through the dead forest, "Here...won't you come?"

Saizou overrode every instinct screaming to run and roared, charging in with an outstretched hand as big as the girl standing there calmly waiting for the attack.

The hand slammed into Moka and came to a stop. Saizou could only watch in fascinated horror as Moka spoke from inside his impotent hand, "Attacking me with just this degree of power. You had better realize your place."

A devastating kick slammed into Saizou's face and sent him sailing into the surrounding forest, knocked cold.

Moka stood in a ready stance, "A low class monster such as yourself who has nothing to show for his size, doesn't even make for a decent opponent in a contest of strength."

With Saizou taken care of, Moka turned around and walked over to where Zuko still lay on the ground.

The silver haired vampire reached down and turned Zuko over, mindful of his injuries, and picked him up in a bridal carry.

She looked at his scarred face in contemplation for a second, "You are an interesting human, Zuko. I had heard of benders at the school I went to in the human world, but had never seen one. For a human to fight against a monster while severely injured...you have earned my respect. Still...I wonder what you meant by no honor and no home."

Turning and leaping through the forest, Moka carried the unconscious teen to the infirmary, "I'm glad that Outer Moka met a human such as you. This school may not be as boring as I thought."


	2. Enveloped by Dark Dreams

A/N: FYI-An italics _"quote"_ like that, is inner moka speaking from the rosary.

Quick question for anyone who might know the answer, what are the lines that appear all over the Edit Document screen when you go back to add or take stuff away on an uploaded file? Is there any way to get rid of them? For me they kinda just stay on the side when I do anything and they make it hard to see what I'm reading.

* * *

Zuko once again found himself walking down the primary path from the dorms with Moka hanging off of his arm. For the first few days, every time she latched onto him he would get flustered and lose all sense of rational thought or action. Until all of the other guys they walked past started to glare at him for "taking their idol" or some stupid idea like that.

Naturally, Zuko had glared right back. Rumors of 'his' defeat of Saizou, though Zuko agreed he could have taken Saizou in top form, and his praticed "I am in command" stare drove off the vast majority of those who would cause problems, but they still glared whenever his back was turned.

As they walked towards the school, lots of angry muttering broke out but no one was man, or monster, enough to do anything about it. By the time they reached the area where they were going to eat lunch, Zuko was tenser than ever.

Of course, Moka was just as oblivious to everything as always, so when she sat down next to him her concerns caught him off guard, "Zuko, I think it must be lonely to be the only human, but I'll be there for you. If there's anything I can do, just tell me okay?"

Every time the stunning girl spoke to him, Zuko somehow found his concerns and nerves washed away, no matter the situation. It was pretty disconcerting for a teenager who had spent the past three years wound up tighter than a spring and quite literally ready to blow-up.

To hide the confusion that arose whenever she affected him, he pulled on a small frown, "I already told you that you don't have to concern yourself for me, Moka. I'm perfectly capable of dealing with everything myself."

Moka nodded but leaned closer, "I know, it's just that every time I see you I..."

Zuko began to lean back and the temperature around him noticeably increased as her face approached his own, "I just..."

And then the vampire bit into his neck, "Oh no. Whenever I'm with you I just want to suck your blood."

Zuko jumped up, "Stop doing that! It's always about my blood isn't it?"

Moka looked down and scuffed the ground with her foot, "Sorry, it's just that your aroma is so good I suddenly..."

Excited again, she looked up and smiled, "Your blood really is the yummiest, Zuko! I think I'm going to get addicted to you! Zuko?"

Zuko turned and flames burst from his clenched fists, "I'm not your food Moka!"

The girl brought her hand up in slight confusion and consternation, "Zuko?"

* * *

The next morning found the firebender practicing his katas. He had decided to get started on his training, since the fight with Saizou had proven beyond a doubt that he had lost some of his edge since he became a refugee, no matter that he had gotten better with his breathing and meditation.

The mindless exercise had his heart racing and mouth sucking in oxygen, but his thoughts wandered freely. _I wonder if Moka is just hanging out with me for my blood? She seems really nice, but I know just how well someone can act to get what they want. If she really is just using me...should I even stay at this academy?_

Frustrated by his thoughts and unable to finish training, he broke a tree with a fiery punch and threw his clothes on to head back to the dorms for a shower. As he went, a moan caught his attention, "Oooohh...s...someone."

With a sigh, Zuko headed after the sound and came upon a pretty, blue-haired girl clutching her stomach, "Help me please...please lend me a hand. I just suddenly started feeling ill."

Zuko shoved down any comments on her beauty, which was on par with Moka's, and walked over. He knew that he would never leave a girl, monster or not, hurting in the wild, "Can you stand? I can take you to the infirmary."

Zuko had learned of the infirmary after they had fixed his injuries in only a single night. The abilities of these youkai astonished him, and Zuko could see definite use if he were to come back here as Fire Lord.

The two walked slowly back towards school, the girl leaning heavily on Zuko, who couldn't help but blush. _Damn. I really need to get less awkward around girls._

"Thank you very much. I've always had a weak body." The girl started to breath heavily, "My...my chest..."

Zuko was slightly worried at the labored breathing until she began to encroach on his personal space again by pressing herself even closer, "My chest just starts hurting all of a sudden...hold me tight like this."

With a reversal in tone, the girl pressed her chest into his happily, "My chest feels like it's going to burst!"

The adolescent male's thoughts derailed, _Whoa! Her chest is so big and soft...what the hell! I can't believe how easily I was just distracted!_

Trying to pull his thoughts out of the gutter, Zuko turned to face the busty student when she asked, "Hey, look into my eyes, Zuko."

"I'm Kurono Kurumu. Please be a good friend to me, okay?" Her eyes bored into his and Zuko felt his mind quiet down and all bodily processes halt.

_Wow...what beautiful violet eyes. What is with this sudden desire to hold her tightly...?_

The dumbfounded boy wrapped his arms around Kurumu tightly and picked her up in a bridal carry, to her happy cries of, "Kyaaa! What are you doing so suddenly!?"

Zuko echoed her sentiment, at least the question part, _The hell? This is just like when I'm talking to Moka, but ten times stronger..."_

Moka had learned of Zuko's tendency to work out in the morning, and wanting to watch him train, she had shyly walked into the forest to find him. Unfortunately, she came upon him just as Kurumu ensnared him with her eyes and watched as Zuko clutched Kurumu to his chest and headed back towards school, "Wh...what? _Zuko?_

The bus driver happened to be leaning on a tree nearby smoking a cigar, and he added his two cents to the situation, "**He he...aren't you the popular one. But be careful of women, boy.**"

Moka turned around towards the unexpected voice and blurted, "Who are you?!"

The glowing eyes grew bright with amusement, "**Hehehe, just you're average passerby.**"

* * *

Downcast, Moka leaned against a pillar in one of the academy halls. Her thoughts circled the subject of Zuko and the girl he had carried from the woods, _No...what is that girl? What is she to Zuko?_

She voiced her thoughts out loud, unsure why her tone was so forlorn, "They really...looked like lovers, didn't they? Totally all over each other like that...What's wrong with me? Why am I taking this as such a shock...? I wonder..."

An image of an angry Zuko throwing fire, _I'm not your food, Moka!_

"I'm so bad, why is it when I'm with Zuko I just want to suck his blood? I don't know myself..."

_"Hey...stop. This isn't the time to feel down...You are being targeted..."_

Moka looked about for the speaker, "Huh? Wh-what!? Who's there? Where's that voice..."

Another, smug voice came from above Moka, "You...are a _vampire_ right?"

Moka looked up and saw a blue haired girl sitting on the railing of the stairs, smiling down in satisfaction with legs crossed in a relaxed manner, "That's at least what the rumors say, Akashiya Moka."

"You! You were the one with Zuko earlier!" Moka watched as the girl vaulted down from the stairs, "When did you...?"

With a light tap, the girl landed on the ground to the exclamations of the many males in the vicinity. She smiled at the attention and walked slowly around Moka, glancing at the vampire from the corner of her eyes as she made the circuit, "I am the succubus Kurono Kurumu. I...have come to defeat you."

Moka turned to face the girl who had continued on past her, "Wha...wait a minute, isn't it against the school rules to give away your true form...?"

Whirling around, the succubus pointed a finger at Moka, "I can't stand it anymore! You're the biggest eyesore in the way of my great plan!"

"Pla...plan?" repeated Moka in a nervous manner.

Kurumu smiled, "Huhuhu...Yes my plan is to make every member of the male student body at this academy my slave. The Youkai Academy Harem Transformation Plan!"

Everyone nearby stood in awe that someone could actually say that out loud in all seriousness.

"My plan was flawless! I should have had every guy at the academy a slave to my beauty right from the start! However!"

Here Kurumu got angry, leaning right into Moka's face, "Akashiya Moka, the guys at this academy are dreaming about you rather than me! I'm not letting you get away with that, I could never lose in a battle of feminine charm!"

The guys still standing around looked nervous at the shouts. "They're arguing..." one commented, "It looks like a heated argument..."

With a triumphant laugh and a smile, Kurumu told Moka her plan for revenge, "That's why I've decided to prove I can defeat you, I'll show I'm better than you by stealing Zuko from you!"

Moka waved a hand in front of herself, "Wait! Stop, Zuko doesn't have anything to do with this..."

Kurumu adopted a lecturing pose, "I knew it from the moment we were close earlier...he has a really good scent." Here she paused and a slight blush tinged her cheeks, "And a really good body..."

Shaking her head, Kurumu continued "But his scent is really good just like a human!" declared the blue haired girl.

Triumphant, Kurumu went on, "Is his blood delicious? You're using Zuko as 'food' aren't you! Ahahahahah, your face when he is taken from you will be a sight to see!"

Moka looked distressed, "No...I'm not using him, I'm..."

From the midst of the gathered crowd, a voice called out, "Mokaaaa!"

Zuko pushed people out of his way, a few inches taller than the majority of those standing around him, "There you are. Sorry for running off earlier, I couldn't really explain what happened."

Putting a hand up to rub his hair, the teen looked a little abashed, "Look...Moka. There're some things I want to ask you..."

Squeeling, Kurumu grabbed onto Zuko's arm and he leaned away, blushing and suddenly unsure of himself, though also a little tense at the remembrance of what happened earlier, "Ohhhhhhhh! It's Zuko! Thank you so much for earlier!" The succubus again pressed her chest against Zuko, and he looked up at the ceiling to avoid her eyes, even more nervous than just a second before.

Moka, meanwhile, was fuming off to the side, so when Zuko noticed her again he began to look almost fearful, "Wa-wait. What are you doing Kurumu! And Moka, I need to talk to you!"

The pink hair began to blow about as if in a wind and Moka's face got shadowed, "What's with you...you're so preoccupied with that girl...when you say you want to talk to me..."

Zuko completely forgot Kurumu at the expression on the vampire, _Moka's pissed! Oh shit, I saw Saizou after she finished with him_.

But Moka just began to look worried, "You're being tricked, Zuko! Hurry up and get that girl off you! That Kurumu isn't your friend!"

Confused, Zuko looked down at the busty girl as she fell against him, a habit she had started spontaneously developing, "How awful...how can you say such things? Ahhh...I'm getting dizzy again...we've got to go to the infirmary."

She met Zuko's eyes and used her charm once more, subverting his will.

Struck by the sight of her violet pupils, Zuko again thought, _Whenever I look into her eyes...I just get lightheaded. Like it would be easier to just listen to whatever she asks for..._

Moka became hesitant now, "P...please believe me...that girl is dangerous, Zuko. You're going to be enslaved by her..."

Zuko felt the words come out of his mouth without any conscious though, "Oh, really! Aren't you the one sucking on my blood, Moka?"

Dumbstruck, Moka dropped her face and tears began to leak out. Without any further words she ran of crying, while Zuko regained his thoughts. Quickly going over the last few seconds, he turned to glare at Kurumu and watched her smile happily at the retreating pink hair.

Deciding to get some answers, he grabbed Kurumu and lead her to the infirmary, knowing that she expected it for different reasons than his real motive.

* * *

As the succubus celebrated on the infirmary cot, Zuko sat down and looked at her as she feigned illness but failed miserably. The smug expression and small movements of celebration gave her joy away.

She turned to him, to do what he wasn't sure, but he was satisfied when she recoiled at the burning gold that pierced her, "What have you been doing to me? I've said things I didn't expect to around Moka before, but I could always look back and understand them later. But around you, all of my actions are completely inexplicable. As soon as I look you in the eyes, my brain stops working and my body acts without any purpose."

His voice had steadily risen as he went on, and by now he was standing and glaring down at the suddenly scared girl, "What the hell are you doing to me!"

Unsure how to proceed, but equally determined, Kurumu turned her charm on fully and attempted to force Zuko to listen. Gold met violet but Zuko refused to back down. The tremble of his mind met a steel will tempered by anger, though his temper died down some. Kurumu smiled, pushing her fear to the side, and got up slowly towards Zuko, "I'm sorry Zuko. I know I made you angry, but I promise I'll make it all better."

Her eyes got closer, and the flames within Zuko fell back, though he refused to relent, and the two ended up nose to nose, faces bare inches apart as each attempted to will the other into submission.

* * *

Meanwhile, Moka sat on the steps to one of the school entrances, "I wonder...what am I to Zuko? Do I really just want to suck his blood? I..."

A voice came from her suddenly glowing and floating rosary, _"Naive one...Zuko is just being manipulated."_

Moka looked on in confusion with a small 'wah' as the rosary again spoke, _"It's called a charm...It's a work of sorcery which turns the opposite sex into your slave."_

Now the girl was alarmed, "Whats going on...! A voice coming from the rosary..."

The voice explained, _"I am another you...I'm using the rosary as a medium to speak to you from deep within your psyche..."_

Mystified, Moka voiced repeated, "Another me...Ura..."

_"The succubus is a monster that seduces males. A man who recieves a kiss from a succubus is doomed to be her slave for all eternity..."_

The voice became urgent, _"Hurry. At this rate Zuko will be made into Kurumu's servant."_

* * *

Zuko and Kurumu continued to stare into each other's eyes, though Zuko could feel his resistance breaking down every second. He slowly began to sink back into his chair, as Kurumu followed him down, nose still inches from his own.

Shoving back his panic at his crumbling will, Zuko tried to summon up more anger to fight back and found his mind empty. Slowly, Kurumu brought her lips closer and Zuko felt thoughts fill the emptiness, _She's so beautiful. I wonder how she would taste. Maybe I should just give up and find out._

With a jerk, he remembered all of the indignity he felt whenever he had to let Zhao do as the older man wished. He remembered years of effort and fruitless searching that still couldn't break him. The thought that this girl could do the same with just a look...**infuriated** him.

He sharply pulled himself into a standing position, chair flying backwards, to glare back down at the girl, who again felt her growing fear at the ineffectiveness of her charm. She also felt something else, at the knowledge that there was someone with the strength of mind and soul to resist a succubus, even a young one such as her.

Just like Zuko, however, she ignored her fear and drew upon her anger, "It...can't...be. Why...why do you hate me that much? Is **she**...so much better than me?"

The girl sat up and glared right back at Zuko, "And I did everything I could for you! Even though some of the things I did were embarrassing!"

Wings ripped through her shirt, startling the glaring teenage boy, and the vehemence in her gaze suddenly doubled, _Until now, I'd never lost to anyone...If only those two weren't here..._

Rising up from the bed, Kurumu prepared to attack with her suddenly elongated claws, "OH, NOW I'M PISSED!"

Zuko fell into a guard stance as she swooped up, only for Moka's voice to ring out over the small room, "Stop it!"

Glancing at her, Zuko growled, "Moka?"

Panting, Moka mumbled under her breath, "Zu-Zuko." With a leap forward, she shoved Kurumu, "Get your hands OFF!"

Kurumu only had time to scream as she jetted out of the window, smashing it open.

Moka ran to the window, "Run while there's still time Zuko!"

Annoyed that he still had no answers, Zuko spoke with a voice just one decibel below a yell, "Wait a minute here! I have no idea what's going on!"

Moka looked down a little, "...I'm sorry I got you wrapped up in it, Zuko. That girl is a succubus. It seems that she wants revenge on me, and in order to get it she's targeted you, Zuko!"

Zuko snorted some flame, _Just one more on a list that stretches from the Fire Nation to the Earth Kingdom._

A scream of feminine fury came from outside the window, drawing both of them, "To be thrown so far! A vampire's power really is something...Come down here and I'll kill the both of you together!"

The ran down the stairs to get outside, but Zuko felt Moka tug on his shirt, "U...um, Ura wants you to remove the rosary..."

They paused as the boy looked at her in confusion, "Who?"

Moka looked at him through her hair, "The other me, the one who beat up Saizou."

With dawning comprehension, Zuko realized that, even with super strength, there was no possible way that the pink-haired Moka he knew could have pulled off such a brutal kick. _There must be another personality under that seal, one closer to the personality that the legends describe for vampires._

Zuko quickly asked, "Why?"

Moka shook her head, "Ura won't tell me, she just wants to talk to you I guess."

Zuko nodded, "Okay."

He reached over and grasped the Rosary, ready to pull it off, but the pull did almost nothing, "...why won't it come off?"

Moka looked unsure, "I...uuuum...I have no idea."

Zuko caught her eyes and searched them, and decided right there to get some of his questions laid to rest, "Moka. Why do you hang out with me?"

"Oh! Oh...I don't really know."

Angry at her avoiding yet another question, Zuko took a step closer and forced her to look further up into his blazing eyes, "Do you not have an answer? Or are you just avoiding an unpleasant one? Well! Are you just using me for my blood? Do you actually care at all?"

Tearfully, Moka backed away shaking her head, "No...no I don't t-think so...I just don't know!" She turned away for a second, to escape the demanding gold, and composed herself.

Gathering courage and determination, she turned back and met his gaze levelly, "Zuko. I want you to run away. This is my problem, not yours. I don't know why I always get the urge to suck your blood near you, but I do know that I want to protect you. So leave Kurumu to me."

The hall stayed silent as Zuko searched her eyes. Apparently seeing something, he walked forwards and placed a hand on her shoulder, "No. You may not be able to answer me, but I won't let you fight alone. I'll never let you fight alone. Your problems are my problems, and I don't want to see you hurt."

Zuko, as sure of his statement as he was, still felt a level of wonder when he realized that he meant every word he just said. It didn't sound like much, but for Zuko, he had just declared that he would be beside Moka against the entire world if necessary. The depth of his feelings, something that he had always done his best to control and push away, astounded him.

Taken aback at the abrupt change, Moka felt a smile make its way across her face, _No. I do know why I am his friend. It's because I can feel the depth of his heart under that hard, scarred face. No matter how little he expresses himself beyond anger, I know that he cares for me..._

Zuko turned and walked out of the building, Moka just behind him but no longer nervous at the coming encounter. Her rosary, though, began to glow again, _"Omote, ask Zuko to take the rosary off one more time. I want to take care of this succubus myself."_

In a hurry, because Kurumu had just soared over the trees, Moka spoke to her friend, "Take off my rosary, Zuko. Try one more time. Ura still wants to come out."

Zuko decided that if the inner vampire wanted to talk, he would oblige her after the fight, and turned to face the swooping girl but was forced to dodge the claws that slashed right through a nearby tree. He narrowed his eyes at the deadly swipe and prepared to fire off an attack only for a hand to grab onto his arm, "Hurry up and take off my rosary, Zuko! Ura wants to take care of this herself!"

Zuko turned and yanked on the rosary, realizing that the vampire had her pride resting on this fight. The point of this battle was not victory, rather it was a challenge against the vampire, an act which slighted her honor. Zuko would be doing her no favors in fighting for her.

A blast of powerful energy forced Zuko to back away, and Kurumu paused in her flight, "Kyaaa, what is this? What in the world?!"

The teenaged firebender could only watch in awe as Moka's hair turned silver, her fangs elongated, and her body grew in places that raised his body temperature and brought blood to his face.

Flying, Kurumu was buffeted by winds as she exclaimed, "EYA...No way, such powerful, swirling youki!" _Is this her...true form as a vampire?_

Zuko wondered why the rosary came off this time and not earlier, but he brushed away his questions as Kurumu resumed yelling at them, "Hmpf! Don't mess around with me, there's no way I could lose!"

Tears in her eyes, the blue haired girl told them just why she had to beat Moka, "Us succubi seek a "destined encounter" among the men we tempt. In order to keep our small species from dying out, we must carefully pick out just one man from out of many to be our destined one."

Turning to swoop down, she screamed, "You got in the way of that, Akashiya Moka! I can't let you get away with stopping me no matter what!"

Moka held her hand out, calmly replying, "...So what are you going to do? You can't let me do this, so you dare bear your fangs at the likes of me? Frail, egotistical woman..."

Her eyes turned darker and the red pupils glowed dangerously, "Know your place."

Sweating, Kurumu swung her claws at Moka, only for Moka to dodge through her attack, "Slow."

Grabbing onto the girl's tail, Moka turned and prepared to swing her, "Why don't I tear off this tail and those wings so you never fly again?"

The succubus screamed, "Nooooo!" as Moka slammed her into the ground hard enough to create a crater.

Kurumu coughed out life-fluid as she impacted, and Moka touched down lightly from the recoil of the swing, "Calm yourself, that attack was straightforward and easy to predict. Am I too difficult for you?"

With a "come-hither" gesture, Moka mocked the downed girl, "Though you act like a little devil, you're just a naive little girl!"

Kurumu scrambled backwards as the angered vampire stalked towards her, "I'll make it so you can never stand up to me again," growled Moka.

Scared, Kurumu felt a sense of relief when Zuko stepped in front of the advancing, silver-haired terror, though she was also confused, "Huh?"

Moka was similarly confused, and annoyed, "What is this? Move! Was this not the woman who not only tricked you but also tried to kill you?"

Zuko stood his ground and regarded Moka with steady eyes, "...This is enough. You have already proven that you can win. There is no honor to be had in maiming an opponent who can no longer fight back," the hand holding the rosary out to the side twitched a little.

"Besides, if anyone has the right to fight this girl, it is me, for I am the one who was manipulated."

He turned to look down at the girl in the crater, "This...is enough though. She was doing what she had to for her people, and that is something that I can understand. I will forgive her this, because her intentions were not bad at heart."

The youki behind him spiked a little, and Zuko twirled about to stare warily at Moka, who smirked, "Does this me scare you? Zuko?"

The teen in question narrowed his eyes, and the gold of them glowed brighter, "No!" He shifted slightly though, "Standing near you reminds me of my father and sister, but there is something different in the feel of you...something less terrifying and more powerful, something that I can count on."

Inner Moka narrowed her eyes and strode forward quickly to snatch the rosary from Zuko's outstretched hand, "Hmpf. Don't misunderstand. I just didn't want your blood to be stolen away from me..."

Zuko opened his mouth to protest the statement but she spoke over him, "I'm definitely different from the other Moka."

As she went to replace the rosary, Zuko yelled, "I'm not your food, I'm not scared of you, and I could take you any time!"

As the silver hair turned back to pink, the vampire smiled ferally at him, "Is that a challenge?"

* * *

The next morning Zuko had finished his training and met up with Moka again, "What?! The rosary started talking to you? Do you mean the other Moka?"

Moka nodded, "Yeah...this time the voice, Ura, ended up saving us but...it's strange isn't it? Maybe the seal is weakening."

Looking down sadly in thought, but glancing nervously at Zuko from the corner of her eye, Moka spoke, "Hey...if it comes to the point where the seal doesn't work anymore...Zuko...you would still like me...right?"

Zuko sat silently for a bit, unsure how to do much more than answer honestly, but he hit upon an idea that made him chuckle, "Of course I'd still be your friend. I told you that I would never leave you to face the world on your own. Besides, as scary as your awakened vampire power is, my sister is ten times more terrifying and way more bloodthirsty."

The rosary on his friend's neck reached out to smack him and Moka giggled, "Inner Moka says that she really needs to show you your place if you can say something like that."

Zuko looked down at the rosary and eyed it cautiously, "A fight huh? I've got time in the mornings..."

A loud "Good morning!" startled Zuko, who tripped on a rock as he reacted.

Moka yelled, "Kya, Kurumu! What now?!"

The excited girl brought out a small basket, "Zuko, I baked some cookies, won't you eat them with me?"

Zuko gapped from where he had just rolled upright, "Huh...? Why me?"

Shy, Kurumu placed a hand on her cheek, "ohhhh, remember when I said I was searching for my life's one and only destined one?"

A sudden foreboding made Zuko take another step back and search for an escape route.

"I've decided...it's Zuko!" she told them.

Shaking her head from side to side happily, she went on, "Oh Zuko, you risked your life to protect me, and now I've totally fallen for you!"

She glanced slyly at Moka, while Zuko made one of the most important decisions of his life.

He ran for the school building.

Facing a super vampire scared him far less than facing a love struck girl.

Zuko slipped through the crowded school hall with two beautiful girls hurrying after him.

"Please, just hurry up and marry me!" asked Kurumu.

Moka looked back and forth between them, "Ohh, what are you saying, Kurumu? Do something Zukooooo!"

Zuko just tried to stay ahead of the two, "This has caused so many more problems than it solved!"


	3. Getting Some Answers

Zuko fell back against the rocky earth with a groan.

He could hear the laughter in the normally aristocratic voice, "Know your place."

Levering himself up onto his elbows, he shot a glare at Inner Moka, "I assure you that I have been shown _many_ times just where I stand. The world seems to delight in it."

"Well the world decided that you needed another reminder, if you thought you could challenge me." Moka smirked at the downed firebender in the most infuriating possible way. Zuko decided that he had to up his training again, _She looks just like Azula after she pulls one of her games on me._

Crunching steps brought his eyes up to meet the slitted red of the vampire, who had a hand out, "Don't just lie there all day, _boy_, get up. We have school to get to and you smell like a wet dog."

With a growl, Zuko ignored the hand and stood up, "I can get up myself, thanks." He trudged over to pick up his discarded dao swords. They had held off the vampire for a little while, until the girl decided to up the level and sped up _again_. At least he knew his strategies to fight against a faster opponent worked. Walls of flame were intimidating to anyone, even a vampire.

Moka walked alongside him and held out her hands towards the two swords, "Let me see them."

His incredulous eyes asked just what she was thinking to demand something from him.

Moka kept her hands out and returned the look as if to say, 'Just what are **you** thinking to deny me?'

Sighing, Zuko handed over the weapons, "And why the sudden interest in my swords?"

The girl ignored him and inspected the matched weapons, holding them a little awkwardly. She eventually deigned to respond, "I am surprised at how skilled you are with these. I usually refrain from fighting with my hands for it seems...inelegant. But when you use these you have a certain...grace."

She glanced at him, "For a human, anyway."

Zuko surreptitiously admired the beauty as she ran a hand up and down one of his swords. The two weapons matched her, somehow. When he caught what he was thinking, he yanked his thoughts back on track, _And that's yet another reason why you lost. You couldn't stop thinking about her! Idiot!_

As he got lost in his errant mind, words forced their way from his lips unexpectedly. It was an extremely disconcerting habit that he had recently picked up. "Do you want to learn how to use them?"

Red eyes considered his offer for a few seconds, silently measuring him, "...that would be interesting."

A slight smile tugged at Zuko's lips, for what reason he knew not, and he reached for his paired dao, "If you show up tomorrow morning, I can show you some forms. For now, I still need to take a shower and dress for school."

Inner Moka's lips also twitched, but she ignored the involuntary movement and handed Zuko his swords, which he sheathed. She grabbed the rosary from Zuko's sash and reached up to replace it, "I...look forward to the lesson."

By the time Zuko had grabbed his clothes and turned around, he had to twist himself under a falling pink-haired Moka so that she didn't hit the ground.

* * *

A half hour later, after a quick shower and a change of clothes, Zuko met Moka just outside the dorms.

As a matter of course, the situation had Zuko extremely nervous.

"It's...it's really alright, Zuko?" asked Moka.

Face flaming and shifting from one foot to the other, Zuko nodded jerkily, "Y-yeah." _I can't believe I, a Crown Prince, am doing this!_

Moka leaned forward, and Zuko's temperature skyrocketed when she told him, "Oh...I'm so happy, Zuko..."

She got closer, and Zuko lost himself in her green eyes, "It's...the first time, you know..."

Fangs clamped onto Zuko's pale neck and he resisted the urge to flinch away, "The first time that you let me suck your blood!"

A minute later Moka was happily prancing towards the school building and Zuko soldiered on behind her, _Between the two of them, I'm going to be dead before the month is out. First one beats me to hell and then the other sucks out my blood and leaves me light-headed. This can't be healthy. Somehow I doubt that either one has even considered what they're doing to me. That and I think I lost my mind somewhere on the way to this school..._

* * *

By the end of the day, Zuko was groaning into his hands while Moka and Kurumu sat on either side of him, glaring at each other. They had been forced to enter the newspaper club, though Zuko had honestly only wanted to join one of the martial arts clubs so that he could continue getting stronger.

_I can't believe we're the only three members of the club. This is just ridiculous. Not only does this cut into my time even further, but it also looks like I'll have way to much work to do._

_What the hell is a newspaper anyway?_

Raising his head, he fixed his annoying teacher and club moderator with a demanding stare, "Ms. Nekonome...I really didn't choose to join this club, and I have no idea what it is that we do...but are we really the only three people in the club?"

The reply of "Don't be silly!" encouraged him but the follow up of, "See, here he comes, the only other member!" had Zuko's head back in his hands and a long suffering groan drowning out the the shouted "Excuse me!" from the new arrival.

The slightly older boy stood in the doorway, ignoring Zuko and the two girls looking at the firebender's bowed head in concern, "Man, I'm sorry! Here I am, late on the first day."

To find out who he could possibly delegate too, Zuko lifted his eyes and watched as an, to him anyways, annoyingly charming smile stretched across the guy's face. The teen held a bouquet of flowers as he introduced himself, "Greetings! I'm the president of this newspaper club, Morioka Ginei. Pleased to meet ya!"

With speed that startled everyone but the presiding teacher, the president raced in front of the three other club members, but his eyes passed over Zuko as he turned from Moka to Kurumu, giving both flowers, "Ooh! The teacher told me about you two! What beautiful new club members you are!"

Zuko felt anger rising at both the dismissal and over something else that he was disinclined to name.

Scarred as he was, Zuko had been angry for so many years that he had given up on searching for the deeper reasons behind it. He knew better than to peer into his heart: it wasn't a very nice place after his mother left and his father banished him.

_This guy is starting to get on my nerves. I have half a mind to fry him._

The student in question happily introduced himself, "You can call me 'Gin.'"

A small thumbs up and bright smile gave rise to even more annoyance in Zuko, "Ahh...red flowers are always suitable for such lovely ladies!"

Ms. Nekonome finished introducing Gin, "Gin is the only 2nd year member. Just ask him anything you don't know or understand about the club, ok?"

He preened at the responsibility, "Heh, you can always count on me!"

Kurumu pressed herself up against Zuko and whispered, "Zuko, I'm not very good with this kind of flirty guy!"

The deadpan stare Zuko gave her ascended into legend.

Apparently done for the day, Ms. Nekonome headed out the door, "Well, I must be going, since I have a staff meeting. Take care of the rest of the club proceedings, Gin."

Zuko shook his head at the events unfolding while Gin waved, "Okay, leave it to me!"

"Sorry. See you later, everyone! Make friends with your senior, ok!"

After the door closed, Gin stood behind the desk at the front of the room, "Hmm, well let's see. First I'll give you an explanation of just what kinda club this is!"

His voice enthusiastic and his eyes glinting, Gin smiled at the two girls, again ignoring Zuko, "The goal of the newspaper club is to publish the school newspaper! Most of your activity will be reporting on all kinds of things within the academy and putting them in the newspaper!"

"We'll be put into dangerous situations time after time for the sake of reporting! I'll tell you right now, this ain't gonna be no easy ride! Once you've joined, you should prepare yourself."

Zuko pretty much passed right over the speech. He'd faced similar things from instructors when he was younger, and since then he'd faced more life and death situations than he could count. Whatever this 'reporting' and 'newspaper' was, he could figure it out.

Then again, he really should find out what he had, once more, stumbled into, "What's a newspaper?"

Gin finally looked at him, and his eyes told Zuko exactly what was coming: mockery disguised as concern, political maneuvering under a veil of affability and innocence, cruelty hidden by kindness.

It was childhood all over again.

The voice was all smiles and friendly incredulity, "You don't know what a newspaper is? Where did you grow up?" The rhetorical question implied the unspoken continuation, 'the backwoods?'

Without waiting for an answer, Gin went on, "A newspaper is a collection of stories and reports published and printed for whoever buys it. It's actually kind of hard to explain to someone who doesn't know what it is..."

Zuko heard what Gin really meant, 'How do I describe something to an idiot who's obviously too stupid to understand?'

Zuko ground his teeth and glared at a smirking Gin while Moka turned to him, "He seems like someone we can depend on, right?"

The reply held a hint of fire that surprised the other two but made Gin's grin into a full blown smile, "Of course..."

Gin spoke and held up a poster, "Just messing with ya! Let's have some fun without all the strict talk. This is our poster ad, let's put it up on the back wall!"

The two girls chorused, "Ok!" while Zuko imperceptibly nodded, never taking his eyes off of the club president.

Using chairs, everyone put posters above the chalkboard, though Gin stood by and gave orders, "Just a bit higher, you two!"

Kurumu strained a little, "What? Even higher?"

Gin smiled, "Yeah! Much, much higher!"

Grabbing another poster to hang it, and wondering why Gin, the tallest, wasn't doing the work, Zuko kept half an eye on Gin, _He's just as crafty as Azula...but I don't sense the coldness. He has some other reason to do what he does. What is his motivation...?"_

As Zuko watched, the two girls stood up on their tiptoes and Gin got down onto his knees, looking upwards.

Turning fully, Zuko wondered what the hell was wrong with his club president, _What is he looking at? And why does he look so...happy?_

With a jolt, he figured out what the president was doing when he looked over and saw the two girls...in compromising positions, _So **that's** it. He's just a_ _pervert. _**  
**

He walked over and pulled Gin to his feet, glaring at him, "What are you doing? Are you really so low that you would make them put the poster up high just so you can do something so pathetic?"

Gin smiled at him, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Zuko snarled, "Don't you dare pretend you don't know! You were just looking up their skirts!"

Gin just eye smiled and waved a hand back and forth, "Heh, nonsense! There's no way I'm that kind of guy who'd do something so lame."

Zuko's anger again grew, while the two girls got down from hanging the posters and Moka looked on in confusion at Zuko's angry face, "What's going on?"

Gin answered quickly, "Oh, well, this dude says he got an eyeful of your panties!"

Moka and Kurumu were aghast, "Eh!?"

Zuko was thrown off by the sudden lie, and he did his best to shift the blame, "Wait, that's a lie. I mean, I did kinda accidentally see your panties too, but **this** bastard was intentionally," two loud slaps interrupted him.

Gin laughed as the girls marched off angrily, "You really are a moron! Thanks to you, today's meeting is done for."

Practically spitting in anger, Zuko rounded on Gin but the boy moved with blinding speed out of the door, leaving Zuko to slam a fist into a reinforced table. The fiery fist print confused the desk's owner the next day.

Zuko headed towards the forest to take out his anger on some unfortunate trees and gravestones.

* * *

The next morning, Moka didn't meet Zuko after his katas. Instead, she confronted him on the path to school, "I-I don't like dirty guys!"

The glare and icy voice turned upon her made Moka flinch, "And I don't like people who accept lies so easily. I've had enough of that in my life, and I don't think I need a friend who so readily accepts such things. If that's what you're gonna say to me, I guess I didn't really know you at all."

Zuko stomped off towards the school while Moka gazed after him forlornly, _But...but I didn't really mean it. I just wanted to get revenge for peeping!_

Nearby, Gin watched the two interact and Zuko marching off.

Gin walked over to a pair of girls, "Excuse me! There's a little something I'd like you to tell me!"

The two friends, happy to have a cool looking guy talk to them, eagerly agreed, "What is it?"

Gin pointed to the fuming Zuko and a Moka who had gathered herself up, stalking down the path in a huff, "That Zuko dude and Moka are always together, but...are they dating?"

One of the girls waved her hands, "Well, I'm not really sure, but...they don't really match, do they?"

The second student nodded, "Yeah! Zuko is always too angry. Sure, one half of his face is really handsome, but that scar is off-putting, even if it does give him a bad boy air and some mystery. Moka has the kind of beauty and personality that charms even other women!"

The first girl broke into the description, "But listen...rumor has it that people have seen Moka kissing Zuko _on the neck!_"

Gin's face fell, his long hair shadowing his face, "Wha...his neck!? You say a kiss on his neck!?"

He spun around, hands on his head, "No WAY! You've gotta be kidding me!? You've gotta be KIDDING me! Zukooooo?!"

* * *

Later, Kurumu spotted Zuko walking through the school halls, _It's Zuko!_

Not really sure what to say, she refrained from her customary sprint-into-tackle-hug, "Zukoooo...hmmmm..." While the blue haired girl tried to decide whether to say hi or not, Gin walked out of nowhere, surprising Kurumu, "Huh?"

The club president called out to Zuko, "Yo, Zuko!"

He was greeted by a heated glare.

A happy smile was his response, "No need to be so hostile, Zuko! Today's club activities will be held outside! Why don't you come with me?"

Zuko narrowed his eyes, "Is that an order, _club president_." He placed all of the contempt he could on the title.

Gin grinned, "Yeah...I think it is."

When they got outside, Gin lead Zuko to the back of the school, "Outside? Isn't this just the back of the school? Are we really having our activities here?"

"Hahah, don't you worry, everybody'll be comin' soon!" reassured Gin

Turning around, Gin smiled at Zuko, "By the way, sorry about yesterday! Moka got majorly pissed didn't she?"

No longer near anyone, Zuko gave vent to his frustration, "She's not half as pissed as I am! You're a bastard, you know that?"

Gin rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, and to make it up to you, I've decided to hold the club activities here."

Zuko looked around, slightly mollified, "...here?"

"Look over there! There's a little window up there. Why doncha take a peek inside?" Gin pointed and stood back while Zuko regarded him with suspicion.

"Why...?"

Gin placed his hands in front of himself, "Don't worry, it's not gonna bite, just take a look. It'll be interestin'!"

Zuko couldn't really see a problem with looking through a window, so he walked over, "Interesting...?"

As the younger boy climbed up to look in the window, Gin turned away and voiced his thoughts, "Oh..and one more thing!"

"Moka is even better than I heard, y'know...I really like her!"

Zuko paused, not really liking what he was hearing. A small spark of fire flared to life in his chest.

"She's even got me falling in love at first sight."

Zuko turned around and felt it...jealousy. _Okay...I really need to figure myself out. The only thing I've ever been jealous about was my sister's favor with father and her skill. Why would him telling me he loves Moka make me jealous?_

Gin turned around and faced Zuko, "I'm serious! I'm gonna make sure that Akashiya Moka becomes my woman!"

Zuko pushed away his emotions and kept up his indifferent mask, "...and just why are you telling me this?"

He turned to look into the window, more to keep his inner turmoil in check than at the prompting of Gin. What he saw had him falling backwards with a startled oath, "Gin, this is...!"

A snap and a flash of light and Gin smiled at him, one hand making a peace sign and the other holding a strange device, "The girl's changing room!"

Gin grinned slyly, "Peeping is a crime, Zukoooo!"

The contraption in his hand slowly printed out a small square of paper, to show Zuko leaning up to look into the window.

"And the photo evidence has been taken. If Moka sees this picture, she's probably gonna hate you forever!"

Zuko jumped up and roared at Gin, "Are you trying to frame me? Manipulative little snake!"

Sudden shrieks quieted Zuko down, "Kya! Did you just hear a boy's voice outside!"

Gin laughed heartily, "Ain't you a dolt, of course they're gonna find out if you yell! If you don't want this picture getting out, keep your mouth shut about me, got it!?"

Zuko growled and threw a fireball, but Gin vanished in a blur to the side, "Heh, I'll stop at nothing to get a woman in the palm of my hand! Later, Zuko!"

With another flash, Gin was gone and a crowd of girls opened the window to point at Zuko, "Kyaa! There he is! The peeper, there's the peeper!"

With no other options, Zuko raced away before anyone could catch him. He was up over the wall and long gone by the time the monster girls could even get out of the locker room.

Watching the stampede from a safe perch, Zuko snarled inwardly, _If I ever catch that bastard, I'll teach him just what it means to anger **ME.**"_

* * *

As Zuko avoided girls, the rumor of the peeping scar-faced boy had raced through the academy like a wildfire, Moka caught him in the woods.

"Zuko! Is it true, about the peeping?"

Turning to her, Zuko felt his frustration at the situation mount, memories of his sister's stories bringing his temper to a boil, "Hell no! There's no way I would stoop that low, Gin set me up! I can't believe you just believe everything you hear!"

Moka, who had spent the day annoyed at Zuko for his earlier dismissal, got angry right back at him, "Oh, really!? That was your excuse the last time wasn't it! Well if that's the way you're gonna be, maybe I _shouldn't_ be your friend anymore!"

She ran as Zuko roared back, "Well I think you're RIGHT!"

He didn't see her crying as she ran.

* * *

Later that night, Gin walked onto the roof of the school, "Oh! So this is where you've been Moka."

Striding forward, he gazed up at the starry night sky, "It's evening already. Look, it's a beautiful full moon tonight."

Moka stepped back from the railing she had been leaning against, "Gin..."

With an airy, casual voice, Gin turned to look at Moka, "D'ya hear about Zuko...seems he got caught peeping and he's still being chased?" The voice turned questioning and almost accusatory, "Are you waitin' for that guy Moka?"

Wiping a hand across her face to remove the tear stains that had gathered, Moka gazed away.

Gin smiled as he revealed his trump card, "I don't know who took it...but, this picture's been goin' around."

With a start, Moka recognized Zuko leaning forward into the window of the girl's changing room, "This is...!"

Gin cleaned one of his hands, "...A picture of the peeper!"

While Moka tried to reassure her thoughts, Gin walked over and placed a hand around her shoulder, "Well, keep quiet about that picture to Zuko. It's so pathetic. And Moka, just forget about a guy like that!"

Now getting nervous along with confused, Moka looked up at him, "Um..."

Gin smiled reassuringly down at her, "Tonight, I'll console you!"

* * *

Further away from the school building, Zuko avoided yet another mob of enraged girls, "Dammit, this is insane. One picture and the whole school's up in arms..."

As he crept through the trees, Zuko thought about his fight with Moka, _I can't believe she just assumed that I was lying. I know I got angry at her, but I had every reason too!_

_But...I don't trust that guy Gin at all. He said he would do whatever he had to in order to get Moka...and I know what that means around here. Not a single one of these monster's seems to have honor._

A voice from nearby had Zuko roll into cover, "...ko! Zuko!"

Hesitant, but recognizing the voice, Zuko used a loud whisper, "Kurumu? Is that you?"

* * *

"KYAAA! No! Let GO!" screamed Moka.

The rooftop reverberated with the shouting of the distressed girl, "What are you doing, Gin!?"

Gin held tight to the girl, but his voice stayed level and almost mischievous, "What? Am I not just holding you tenderly?"

"No...! You just felt me up!" cried Moka, attempting to push him off.

Gin chuckled, "Haha, well it is a full moon, isn't it? On nights with a full moon, I'm overcome with a feeling of power and I suddenly lose all **control!**"

He leaned in to try and kiss Moka, "So just give in to it! When I go wild, my sudden urges just make me go crazy!"

Moka squirmed in an attempt to hold him off, "No...NO STOP!"

A mighty shove slammed Gin into the stairwell on the roof. "Zuko...Zuko said he didn't peep!"

Throwing away the picture she still held, she declared her decision, "So I'm waiting for him! Rather than this picture...I want to believe Zuko!"

From the dust of the impact, Gin laughed lightly, "Haha...are you serious? How admirable! I'm falling for you harder and harder, Moka..."

His face began to morph along with his body, fangs and muscles growing, "But...I told ya...right? That on nights with a full moon, my self control _**weakens!** _"

Wild youki began to flare along the rooftop, blasting away from Gin, "**_When my...emotions excite me so much...I suddenly lose control over myself!_**"**  
**

Moka stepped back at the suddenly feral Gin, "**_Then I'll make you my woman by force, Akashiya_ _Moka_!**"

Moka screamed, but a familiar, slightly raspy voice called out, "STOP!"

Gin came to a halt at the unexpected interruption, "_**What...? What are you doing here?**_"

Zuko dropped into a crouch as Kurumu let him fall onto the roof. Gin turned around to face him while Moka yelled happily, "Zuko! Kurumu!"

Gin growled, "_**You...weren't you being**** chased?**_"

Zuko gestured back at the flying succubus, "Kurumu got me out of the woods."

Kurumu flew up beside him, "No one believed me but..I **saw** it!"

"Gin called Zuko over, and after that, I saw him make Zuko peep!"

Getting angry, Gin snarled at the two in impatience, "**_Damn! How dare you...get in the way of our special moment!_**"

His eyes flashed and he howled, "_**Back OFF!**_"

Zuko pulled out his dao, which he had picked up while he was being hunted, and got ready to fight, _So this is Gin's true form! A wolf!_

"No, I think you need to back off, little puppy."

Zuko wanted to kick this tricky dog's ass personally for the humiliation and snarky comments, so he used one of his blades as a medium and swung an arc of fire at the werewolf, "I'll show you what happens when a mongrel messes with me!"

Kurumu, however, knew exactly how powerful a werewolf was, "Zuko! Wait, it's dangerous! A werewolf and a vampire are both equally strong monsters! Even if Moka attacked him directly, her chances would be..."

In the heat of battle though, nothing got through Zuko's instincts but a sudden flash of movement in the corner of his eye, _Fast as I thought he was...crap._

A quick kick knocked Zuko over, but he rolled into an attack and swept a blade at Gin's feet, the other sword coming in an upwards slash to hopefully catch the werewolf between the two edges.

Gin was way to fast for him though, "**_Don't even think you have a chance, idiot!_**"

Another kick flashed at Zuko, but he reflexively placed his blades in front of himself and the kick only shoved him into a rolling slide across the rooftop. Unlike Moka, Gin had little real martial arts training, instead relying on his speed to defeat his opponents rather than technique.

That, and a lack of real battle experience, or any way to get through Zuko's flames, told Zuko all he needed to know: this battle was not already lost.

With a roar, Zuko spun himself upwards into a stance, flames swirling about him in a manner reminiscent of the master waterbenders he had watched in the Siege of the North Pole.

Without the sun, Zuko had far less power than he would like, but the walls of flames and weaving steel kept Gin at bay as the wolf circled him like a deadly predator.

Flashes and sparks flew as claw met blade, sheets of flames keeping Gin's far superior speed at bay. On Gin's part, the firebender's delaying tactics quickly wore on his already short temper, "_**Hurry up and die!**_"

Zuko did his best to predict where the next strike would come from, but Gin was simply to fast when he started to take him seriously, a maw snapped in his face, and the instinctive slash let Gin materialize behind him and claw his shoulder to ruin.

Snarling, Zuko spun his swords in a deadly pattern again, raising up a tornado of flames that reached well over his head. The pain slowed him but the wall of burning orange and red forced Gin to back off.

The fire continued to swirl and roar as Zuko kept up the defensive pattern that he had cobbled together, "Moka! Do you trust me!" His attention never diverted from the speeding Gin.

Moka looked directly at Zuko and gave him the same answer she gave Gin, "I believe in you, Zuko!"

With a small nod, Zuko gathered the tempest of fire and, bringing his swords down, forwards, and up, slashed fire towards the pink-haired girl.

Green met gold, and Moka's gaze never wavered as two massive, snapping lines of flame raced towards her until they curved right past.

Zuko leapt forwards in a full sprint, racing to reach Moka and remove the rosary. Much as it galled him to admit it, Gin was simply to fast for Zuko to beat. Having a fast and strong ally like Inner Moka would make the fight far easier.

Angered at the impenetrably hot walls of flame that Zuko had raised, Gin was forced to wait for the crucial second that it would take for the swirling flames to recede behind the sprinting teen.

Zuko reached out and grasped the rosary, but let out a watery chuckle, "Heh, looks like it's your problem now, Moka."

Gasping, Moka looked down at the bloody claw protruding from Zuko's chest. Her hair began to swirl and change as Gin ripped his claw away from Zuko, who fell against the shocked vampire.

"**_I guess you want to die...since you can't keep your hands off Moka, Zuko!_**"

A sudden blast of violent and angry youki had Gin instinctively retreating, "**_What...what is this!?_**"

Now a little cautious, Gin crouched lower, "_**Red eyes...could it be? Could it be she's a vampire?**_"

Inner Moka's beautiful face looked slightly sad as she lowered Zuko to the ground, his breathing labored and his lips flecked with blood. Her face twisted into a snarl as Gin laughed, "**_Heh! This is...this is Moka's true form_**!"

His tongue lolled out as he howled, "**_Hahaah! Awesome! Even after transforming, you are still beautiful, Akashiya Moka_**!"

Leaping high, he disregarded the furious expression on the silver haired girl's face, "**_I could care less that you are a vampire! I will definitely defeat you and make you my woman!_**"

With a snap, Moka's hand raced forwards to stab Gin, who grinned and disappeared in a blur, "**_Hah! What are you fighting way over there for? You didn't think I used my full speed against Firebrand over there, did you_**?"

Moka got ready to fight as Gin leapt from the roof of the stairwell he'd landed on, "**_If a vampire's power is strength, then a werewolf's power is speed! And the strength of the moonlight also strengthens my speed! Tonight, the full moon is shining as brightly as ever_**!"

The rooftop seemed to shimmer as Gin blurred all over, flashes of distortion and a smiling maw full of teeth surrounding Moka with reverberating laughter.

"**_On the night of a full moon, a werewolf is invincible!_**"

Moka did her best to dodge or stop the attacks, but even for her the fight was one-sided, "What?" _I can't see him! So this is the speed of a werewolf... If only I could raise my own defense of fire..._

Gin ducked in for blows that Moka could do nothing to stop, though they did little damage even as he howled, "**_Give it up! As long as the full moon is out, it will be my victory!_**"

With a muffled boom, Moka caught hold of one of the darting claws. Gin looked up towards the sky, **_"What? I stopped? Oh shit! The Moon is hidden by the clouds! I can't use my true powers if the moon isn't out!_**"

Facing back towards Moka, Gin met her glaring red eyes. Inwardly, he felt fear at the anger in them, but he wouldn't be cowed that easily, "**_Wait! Don't be so hasty! I can still beat you, with or without the moonlight! I'll show you what the natural energy of a monster is!_**"

Before Gin could say another word, a foot slammed into his head.

As the werewolf slammed through the fence of the roof, Moka leapt forward to try and catch his arm to get another kick in, but the fence gave and Gin fell with a loud, "Kyaaaaaaa!"

Getting ready to leap down after him, Moka snarled when Kurumu cried, "Wait, Moka! We need to help Zuko! His breathing is getting worse and I can't stop the bleeding!"

The girl raced to Kurumu, who was holding Zuko's head up and getting ready to take off for the infirmary with him. Moka held out a hand and stopped Kurumu, "Just a second, I can help him."

Careful to not to do any more damage, Moka leaned forward and bit into Zuko's neck. The teen groaned as Moka injected a small amount of her blood into him. Kurumu sputtered indignantly, "W-what are you doing? We don't have time for this, idiot!"

Moka looked at the succubus sharply, "I'm saving his life, fool."

Kurumu had a glare and smart comment ready when Zuko jerked up, looking around wildly. The hole on the right side of his chest had closed up with a hiss but his state panicked him, "Where's Gin?"

A snort attracted his attention, and the sight of the silver-haired Moka, a slight halo of moonlight playing about her head, calmed him, "That mutt probably ran away after I kicked him off the roof. If he ever gets near me again I'll be sure to finish our fight for good."

Zuko struggled to stand, ignoring the pain of his chest and wondering what happened to the hole, "If you let me get some kicks in I'll search for him tomorrow. I've always been good at tracking, and I did learn a thing or two from my sister's little games. Or maybe..."

He was interrupted by a harsh slap across the face. Wincing, he turned to look at the angry vampire, and almost wilted under the pair of fiery ride eyes. So he did what came naturally and snapped at her, "What the hell was that for?!"

"For making Omote cry! I can't stand men who only think about themselves. Last time you did it, you made up for it by standing by her. This time, you fought against Gin, but I'm getting sick and tired of your temper." By this point Zuko was alternating between anger and shame. Strange how this girl could get to him as easily as his mother had.

"If you don't shape up I'll tell Omote to stay away from you for her own good, am I clear?"

The two hadn't broken eye contact the entire rant, and Zuko slowly nodded, "So long as Moka stays away from certain topics, we're clear. Can you tell her I'm sorry? Or do I have to wait for you to go back to sleep?"

Inner Moka flipped her hair over her shoulder dismissively, "You'll have to inform her yourself. I expect you to do a damn good job teaching me how to use those swords of yours later." She fixed him with another piercing stare, "and if you really are her, and my, friend, then you'll have to tell us about those topics at some point. I won't deny that you've got me curious, and I will never take no for an anwer. Just how a human came to be at this school intrigues me."

Zuko finally broke his gaze and turned away, "Some things aren't meant to be told. They can be dangerous. Or just...unpleasant."

* * *

By the end of the week, the newspaper had cleared Zuko's name and Gin had to face the wrath of the school girls.

"So _this_ is a newspaper. Just a public notice really. Hey Moka, you have any idea what else we're supposed to write abou-URK!"

Zuko fell back, clutching at his now red face and wondering if the girl had left a footprint.

Moka scolded him from above, waging a finger, "No looking up now! I've had enough of perverts already!"

With a scowl, Zuko huffed in annoyance, "Not like I even need to try. These school uniforms are ridiculous," he muttered.

Another boot to the face shut him up.


End file.
